


on the edge with you

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn’t know who’s on the other side of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo: anonymity
> 
> So a year or so ago I went through a phase where I was DESPERATE for glory hole fic. I have no idea why. I think I found one or two and sadly gave up on it. So this is dedicated to past!me, and any other fangirls who just want a goddamn fic with a glory hole. Title is from Lady Gaga "Edge of Glory" because I think I'm funny!

Mikey doesn’t know who’s on the other side of the wall. It could be anyone, anyone at all. It’s probably sick that he’s doing this. But he’s wearing a condom, so it’s okay, right? Gerard would lecture him about safe sex and mutual respect and not being a fucking idiot if he ever found out. Unless, of course, Gerard was the one on his knees.

He groans and pushes forward, hands flat against the wall. He can feel every little bump in the plaster under his fingertips, though he doesn’t know how he can be thinking about plaster with a mouth around his dick. It’s much more awkward than he would have imagined, not that he spends much time picturing the finer mechanics of glory holes. He didn’t think glory holes even _existed_ anymore. All part of seedy days past. But apparently you just have to know where to look. Seedy places don’t just get up and walk away.

Mikey can hear the soft slick sounds of the mouth on his dick, and he keeps his eyes closed because all he can see is the wall anyway. It’s almost easier this way, because he doesn’t feel as desperate to _look_ , know who it is sucking him. He can’t, that’s the whole point, and it makes it so easy to imagine.

Gerard isn’t here. Gerard doesn’t do clubs, not anymore, and he definitely doesn’t do clubs like _this_. He knows that Gerard is at home, probably with a book propped up on his thighs or bopping his head along to some new mix Ray made for him. He knows this, but his eyes are closed, and it’s so _easy_ to think…Gerard doesn’t know that he’s here. Gerard thinks he’s at Frank’s, getting high and giggling over late-night infomercials. And if he can leave the house, sneak his way to a scummy club with a fucking glory hole in the men’s room…why couldn’t Gerard do the same?

The guy sucking him—he assumes it’s a guy, there’s no real proof but they _are_ in the men’s room—is a pro at this. Not at sucking cock, although there are no complaints there, but _this_ too. Clandestine anonymous sex. He’s not making any sounds that would give him away, even though from the way he’s swallowing around Mikey’s dick, it’s clear he enjoys it. He must have done this before, trained himself to keep quiet even when he was gagging for it. Mikey can’t imagine Gerard ever keeping quiet like this—he barely shuts his mouth for two minutes in normal conversation—but maybe he could if he had to. If it was the only way that he could have this, have Mikey, just for a few minutes. And he would know that Mikey could never know, because Gerard would be so fucking ashamed of himself.

Mikey humps the wall as best he can, pushing his cock into the guy’s mouth. It feels weird and _filthy_ , but it’s good too. It’s enough; he comes with a grunt that he can’t quite stifle, and then the mouth is gone. Mikey pulls his cock back out of the hole and gets rid of the condom, tossing it into the trashcan. He waits, for a sign or a sound or hell, a dick to pop through the hole. _My turn._

There’s nothing, and he washes his hands before he heads back out into the crush of the crowd. It’s too loud for him to hear when the door opens again, but that’s for the best. He doesn’t want to chance turning around, giving himself up. He doesn’t want to know.


End file.
